Ash Vs. Clemont/Volcanion appears/Ash Gets stuck with Volcanion
This is the scene where Ash battles Clemont for a training until Volcanion appears from the sky crashing Ash and ends up getting stuck to each other by a device goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Now we go to the heroes are doing laundry on the tree) Ash Ketchum: Great! All set! Tai Kamiya: Thanks! Clemont: Thanks for the help, Ash. Bonnie: Here, Serena. This too. Tommy Himi: Don't forget this too. Narrator: This young man is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Who wants to be a Pokémon Master, he and his partner Pikachu, along with all of his friends Emerl, leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1, along with the other members and the DigiDestined and their Digimon and the Mixels and his friends are continuing there training journey. And today is time for some Pokémon battle practice. Cobrax: Say, Why don't we do a little Pokemon battle. Gobbol: Let's see who will win? Omi: This is going to great! Raimundo Pedrosa: Just as long as you don't get defeated, dude. Ash Ketchum: Clemont, don't hold back, okay? Clemont: Holding back is not what I do! Now, Bunnelby I need you're help! Ash Ketchum: Let's go, Noivern! I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner You've met your match, yeah, I'm no beginner No beginner Gotta catch 'em all! I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner Knock me down, I'll just get up again You've met your match, yeah, I'm no beginner Pokémon, Pokémon, Gotta catch 'em all! You've met your match, yeah, I'm no beginner Pokémon, Pokémon, Gotta catch 'em all! I've got my friends beside me I'm keeping my eye on the ball With the wisdom of years to guide me I'm gonna catch 'em all! (During the battle Squishy saw something falling from the sky, we see Volcanion still frozen in ice but a little bit of melting) Double-D: Fellas, look out! (Volcanion crashes towards the battlefield and then another band gets on Ash right on the chest, and all the laundry is flying everywhere as the dust clear everyone coughs) Serena: (Removes a small sheet stuck on her head) No! I'll have to re-wash these! Bonnie: Too bad! Serena, did something just fall? Dudley Puppy: What happened? Tai Kamiya: (To Kari) Are you okay? Kari Kamiya: Yeah. Mordecai: (Pushes Rigby off) Get off, dude. Teslo: What the heck? Skips: You guys alright? Muscle Man: Whoo! That was awesome! Benson: What did you do?! Rigby: It wasn't us! Mordecai: (coughing) Yeah, that meteor came out of nowhere. Philmac: GAH!!! I WAS JUST TAKING A NAP!!! WHO EVER DID THAT, IS GONNA GET HURT REAL BAD!!! (Ash gets up) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Pikachu? (He sees Pikachu knocked out) Pikachu! You okay? (He runs to his partner, but then a force on his band pulls him away to another band and drops his hat) Takato Matsuki: Are you alright? Clemont: What was that? Thomas: Bust my buffers! (Emerl and the others slide down the crater and runs to Ash) Marcus Damon: Are you okay? Agumon (Data Squad): Did that meteor hit you? Hi-Five Ghost: Uh... I don't think that's a meteor, guys. (They turn to see Volcanion as it looks down at Ash) Rigby: Whoa! Pops: What on earth is that thing? Rigby: A Pokémon! Thomas the Tank Engine: Cinders and ashes! (Ash becomes paranoid and then Volcanion uses it's arm and the whole opens and releases Hydro Pump on Ash) Davis Motomiya: Ash! Hey, you! What the heck was that for- (Volcanion fires Hydro Pump blasting Davis away) Veemon: Davis! Takuya Kanbara: Hey! Nobody does that to my friends and gets away with- (Volcanion fires Hydro Pump on Takuya) Koji, Koichi, Tommy, J.P. & Zoe: Takuya! (The force on the band pulls Ash back to Volcanion as it walks towards Ash and the others) Takuya Kanbara: Who are you? Volcanion: (To Ash) Look human, how many times are you going to bump into me? Ash Ketchum: Hey! You can talk! Kristoff: Is it telepathy? Olaf: No way! Volcanion: Well? Shoutmon: Uh, Ash and that Pokémon whatever you are... don't freak out but... look those things and your chest and leg! (Hearing what Shoutmon shouts Ash looks at his chest to see a device on him, this also shocks Volcanion) Volcanion: Wait! (Looks at the device on it's left leg) That's! Ash Ketchum: What is this? (He tries to take the band off, but it was no use) It's stuck! Mordecai: What the heck is that? Rigby: (Tries to take the band off of Ash) It won't come off! (Tai, Agumon, Takuya, Marcus & Agumon (Data Squad) try to help out Ash to get the band off) Tai Kamiya: Why won't this come off?! Agumon: It because the Device bands is stuck. Takuya Kanbara: Come on! Marcus Damon: Keep going! Agumon (Data Squad): ''' I'm trying! '''Lyra Heartstrings: It's stuck! (Volcanion tries to bite the device off, but it was no use) Percy: They're both stuck! Slumbo: Is there any other to take them off? Meltus: (In Rex's voice) Can I use my hand? (Clemont took off his glasses and brings out an x-ray glasses) Clemont: '''Amazing! An electromagnetic pulse! '''Volcanion: I've got no time for this. (Volcanion leaves and then a force pulls Ash back to Volcanion) Volcanion: Stop banging into me! (Volcanion swings Ash away and crashes to the ground and then the force pulls him back to Volcanion again) Volcanion: Knock it off already! Ash Ketchum: I'm not doing anything! Clemont: '''It's It's the EM pulse! '''Minuette: What is the EM pulse? Clemont: '''An electromagnetic pulse is flowing between those bands! '''Serena: '''What's that mean? '''Clemont: Basically, they're being linked together by an invisible force. (Everyone are shock) Zaptor: Oh, no! James the Red Engine: What? Teslo: '''It just like magnets. '''Wordgirl: '''Whoa, that's right! '''Suzie Wong: What are we going to do, Henry?! Henry Wong: I don't know, Suzie. Volcanion: Oh, that's just great! (As Volcanion runs off) Ash Ketchum: '''Hold on! (He tries to take it off, but then a force on his band pulls him away crashing on the ground 3 times) Cut it out! (As he holds on to Volcanion's left leg) Are you listening to me?! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Hey, wait for us! '''Agumon: We're coming too! Emerl: Slow down! (As the DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders, Volcanion and Ash runs off. As the heroes looked shocked) Serena: '''Poor Ash. '''Flain: '''Cheer up, I'm sure he will come back. '''Meltus: '''Yep. '''Magnifo: No, Volcanion is not coming back! We've got to follow them! Lopmon: We must. Philmac: Darn it! I'll do it. (Philmac actvate his rocket pack a flies off after them) N.A.N.O.: Hey, wait! Calm down! Philmac: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes